


Пять суперспособностей, которые Рэй не хотел бы иметь

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Пять суперспособностей, которые Рэй не хотел бы иметь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Superpowers Ray Person Would Hate to Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57470) by [bergann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann). 



**Телепатия.**  
Рэй никогда не мог понять, почему все так хотят иметь возможность читать мысли других. У него и без того было полно шума из своих в башке, а если к ним прибавятся еще чужие, это точно превратит его в законченного психа. Серьезно, что если бы Рэй имел возможность читать мысли в Ираке? Его голова точно бы взорвалась нахрен. Нет, это бы определенно случилось, ведь ему пришлось бы читать мысли Тромбли! Можно подумать то, что этот чувак говорил уже достаточно не пугало. Рэй абсолютно не хотел бы знать, что у того еще творится и в башке. Он был просто счастлив не иметь ни малейшей идеи об этом и будет благодарить Бога каждый день, что ему подарили возможность не слышать мысли этого ублюдка.  
Но ведь это были бы не только мысли Тромбли, это были бы мысли всех! Боже, да ведь он даже мог бы слышать мысли хаджи, что вот точно свело бы его с ума. Хотя, конечно, тогда они, вероятно, не стали бы использовать Рэя как водителя хамви, а превратили бы его в секретного шпиона, который должен был выяснить, что в голове у Саддама. Это было бы круто. Правда, Рэй вряд ли смог бы понять, о чем этот хер думает.  
Люди, которые хотели бы читать мысли, обычно говорят, что ты будешь контролировать эту способность. Но ведь это, блядь, не так. Это точно так не будет работать. Жизнь вокруг совсем не так функционирует. Нет ни одного фильма, в котором герой с такой способностью не поимел бы с ней проблем в той или иной ситуации. И знаете почему? Потому что тогда фильм будет охеренно скучным и никто его не станет смотреть.  
Но Рэй знал наверняка – если ты имеешь способность читать мысли, ты никогда не сможет просто взять и выключить это. Это будет постоянно, перебивать твои собственные. И тебе это взорвет мозг, когда тебе стукнет одиннадцать. Или все кончится тем, что тебя упекут в клетку куда-нибудь.   
Хочешь узнать, что другой думает? Просто читай язык его тела и жестов, также как и любой другой, имеющий мозг это проанализировать, ты, тупица

 **Способность летать.**  
Способность летать была крутой сто лет назад, если не тысячу. А в наши дни если бы Рэй так мог, он уверен, его перепутали бы с птицей и застрелили. Или с вражеским самолетом и грохнули бы. Или решили бы, что он летающая тарелка и тоже вальнули. Или подумали, что он еще какая другая херня и, в конечном итоге, какой-нибудь идиот-любитель нажать на курок подстрелил бы его с земли.  
Но даже если бы он не беспокоился, что его пристрелят, ему пришлось бы волноваться о летающих вокруг самолетах, вертолетах и прочем таком дерьме, которое могло бы его задеть в воздухе. Летать это, блядь, очень опасно! И все это не говоря о том, что на большой высоте он, скорее всего, не смог бы дышать и сдох. После этого он бы грохнулся вниз, от него остались бы только кровь и кишки, и о нем вообще никто бы не вспомнил.   
Ну и в чем тогда прикол летать, если ты на самом деле не сможешь летать? В таком случае его просто можно посадить в клетку и назвать Полли. Если Рэй не сможет летать так, как он хочет, да пошло оно нахуй. Он лучше походит тогда.

 **Предсказание будущего.**  
Рэй никак не мог понять, ну и почему люди хотят знать их будущее? Настоящее и так уже в достаточной степени заябывает, чтобы ты больше не мог ни о чем другом думать, а если ты еще к тому же будешь знать, что умрешь через час или через три года? Если ты будешь знать, чем все это закончится, ты будешь слишком много думать об этом, а не наслаждаться чем-нибудь другим. Плюс если уж ты будешь иметь возможность видеть будущее, то ты будешь видеть и хорошее и плохое. Если это хорошее будущее, это круто, а если плохое? Тогда ты только и станешь заниматься тем, чтобы пытаться это изменить, что очень тупо. Почему вообще все, кто хотят видеть будущее, думают, что они смогут его изменить? Вероятность случиться чему-либо одинакова и неважно, что ты делаешь. Рэй определенно не хотел бы иметь такое знание, как, например, знать, что тот, кто сидит сейчас рядом с ним, будет застрелен в лицо, или невозможность сказать ему, что тот умрет от сердечного приступа в семьдесят пять.   
Серьезно, кто захочет иметь способность знать все это? Самое лучшее - вообще забыть о будущем и сосредоточиться на настоящем, потому что только это ты и можешь изменить.

 **Сверхчеловеческая скорость.**  
А вот это могло быть круто. Ровно до того момента, пока время не догонит и не убьет тебя. Рэй читал комиксы и смотрел фильмы и знал, что способность бегать охеренно быстро приводит к тому, что твои органы медленно распадаются. Вот для этого и нужны все эти защитные костюмы, когда ты преодолеваешь сверхзвуковой барьер. Почему бы просто не взять чувака, привязать ему на спину ракету и запустить в космос. Да потому что ни один человек не сможет выжить после такого. И нет никакой другой гребаной причины, по которой суперскорость будет как-то отличаться от этого.   
Также если ты стал неуязвимым из-за суперскорости, все будет совсем иным. А вообще с суперскоростью Рэй мог бы передвигаться охеренно быстро даже без машины. Но это тоже как-то стремно, потому что, во-первых, вокруг полно других машин, от них придется как-то уворачиваться, а во-вторых, Рэй любил водить гораздо в большей степени, чем охеренно быстро бегать. Но это все при условии, что эффект суперскорости в принципе не убьет его.   
Так что Рэй не был бы сильно счастлив бегать быстрее всех в разведке. Все, что ему было нужно это обычная человеческая скорость.

 **Бессмертие.**  
О’кей, сказать честно, Рэй никогда не понимал, почему все эти суперзлодеи хотят жить вечно. В теории все это звучит классно, но никто никогда не упоминает, будешь ли ты жить вечно в том возрасте, в котором ты сейчас или же ты просто будешь медленнее стареть? Что, на взгляд Рэя, было большим пробелом. Если ты доживешь до двухсот лет и будешь на них же и выглядеть, не круто. Но, допустим, ты не будешь стареть. Даже в таком случае он не уверен, что захотел бы жить вечно. Это было бы неплохо, если бы те, кто тебе дороги, тоже жили бы вечно, но если каждый захочет такого, на планете начнется перенаселение. Не будет ни еды, ни воды, никакой зелени, да любой “зеленый” тут же начнет ныть и рыдать от того, что Рэй не захотел сдохнуть. Люди даже станут каннибалами, потому что не будет другого способа замочить кого-то, только сожрав его вдесятером.   
Но если человек и после такого не умрет, а останется бессмертным отдельными своими частями тела, тогда его съеденные глаза смогут продолжать видеть в чужом желудке, вот дерьмо.   
Рэй поинтересовался у Брэда о его мнении на этот счет, но получил лишь раздраженный и встревоженный взгляд Айсмена и слова: “Завязывай с “Риппед фьюэл”, Рэй.”  
\- Надеюсь, никто из нас не будет жить вечно, - добавил Рэй и все-таки заткнулся, потому что в данный момент их обстреливал снайпер. И Рэй был рад, что все это отвлекло его от мыслей о суперспособностях, потому что они уже начинали вгонять его в тоску.


End file.
